California
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Tess' been stuck in purgatory for far too long and she wants out. But she doesn't want to lose Mitchie, so she gives her a choice. Will Mitchie follow her heart and jump just this once, or will that be it for Tess? - Sequel to 'If I Can't Have You'


**Author Note: Well this took me for bloody ever to get typed up and finished but i've finally done it now and it is finally outta the way!!  
This is the sequel to my Mess fic 'If I Can't Have You' and it takes place a few months after it! It's basically just my way of finally letting Tess outta purgatory XD lol so anyway... yeah =) oh and it was actually inspired by Metro Station's song 'California' which is how it got it's title, obviously XD you should listen to the song, it rocks and is one of my favourite by them =)**

**Once again, a thank you goes to Lord Jellyfish! You're totally awesome for beta-ing my longest piece of writing yet =) **

**And on with the show!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!! *sigh***

**Tess' POV**

"Do you have to go?" I glanced down at the girl next to me as she traced patterns on my bare stomach with her fingers.

"Only if you want me to." She sighed and looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes showed a confusing mix of emotions.

"But... that's just it. I don't want you to go." I bent and pressed my lips gently to hers.

"Then I won't. I told you, it's your call, Mitch. I'm... I'm cool with whatever you want."

But to be honest, I really wasn't as cool as I tried to convince her I was. I wanted her to make her mind up, to choose either me or Shane Gray.

My lip curled in disgust at just the thought of him, and of her being with him. I hated it.

I hated him!

I wanted her to choose me!

...how had it come to this? The great Tess Tyler jealous of someone! And not just anyone! But Shane fucking Gray! I hated him so much!

But I got a small bit of satisfaction knowing that his girlfriend preferred to be with me rather than him.

---------------------

I'd spent weeks thinking this though; deciding whether or not it was worth it, running through all the possible scenarios in my head, which mainly ended with me on my own, my heart smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

But if you don't take chances you won't ever know, you'll just end up spending the rest of your life wondering what might've been.

I finally made a decision last week, but I only got the courage to do it just this second when I heard the word 'Shane' come out of her mouth shortly followed by 'proposal'. The thing I'd never thought would happen, but that I'd still lost countless nights of sleep over.

I had to do something. I couldn't just stand by and watch her make the biggest mistake of her life! And I was certain it would be the biggest mistake, because Shane was a selfish, big headed, up his own arse jerk.

And I told her just that.

So it was now or never.

---------------------

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Mitchie, I love you and I want to be with you! I can't stand seeing you with him, I hate it! He's not good enough for you, Mitch! I'm not saying I am, 'cos I most certainly am not, but anyone is better than him!"

"Tess, what are you-"

"I can't stay here, Mitchie. I can't sit around watching you with him, waiting for the next time he fucks up and you appear at my door, or for the next quick fuck at a party somewhere. I just can't do it anymore! So I've come to a conclusion."

"W-what conclusion?"

"I have to leave."

"L-leave?! And go where?!"

"Anywhere, as long as it's not here."

"But… but, Tess… I don't want you to go!"

"Then you have a choice, Mitch. You can either stay here with _him_," I spat the word, my lip curling in disgust. "Or you can come with me."

She was silent for a long moment, just staring at me. I knew she'd heard what I'd said and I knew she was thinking about it, which was good… I just needed her to think about it and realise what I'd realised a long time ago.

That Shane Gray was a good for nothing twat who deserved to die for the way he treated women, and everyone else for that matter!

She dropped her gaze from mine and turned, running her fingers through her hair, her hand shaking.

"So… so you want me to… run away… with you?" she asked quietly.

"Basically." I watched her carefully, waiting for a sign, for a clue that maybe, just maybe…

"O-okay. Just… just gimmie a minute, okay?" She turned back to look at me, her eyes pleading.

It hurt to see her so desperate, but I nodded and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind me.

My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty and I'd never been more nervous in my entire life.

But I'd had to tell her, give her the choice.

I loved her enough to let her choose, even if it was an ultimatum kinda thing. I just… I didn't want to leave and spend the rest of my life thinking I could have done something differently, if only I'd had the guts to tell her.

Well… I've told her. And now it's up to her.

Whatever she chooses, even if she chooses him, I have to go. I can't spend my life waiting for her, watching her in someone else's arms.

I have to at least _try _and get on with my pathetic excuse of a life. Because without her in it, that's exactly what it'll be.

Pointless.

…I think I'm gonna pass out…

-------------------

The door opened almost twenty minutes later and Mitchie stepped out, slamming it shut behind her, jogging me from my thoughts.

The sound seemed metaphorical, not just literal, and it had me on edge all over again.

I just wanted to get it over with. For her to hurry the fuck up and tell me that she'd rather stay here with him and keep everybody happy and get married and have kids and get a job and waste her life being bullied by Shane fucking Gray and everybody else 'cos she was too scared to take a chance, to scared to for once just close her eyes and jump.

"Mitchie?" I slid off her garden wall, where I'd been sat the whole time, waiting for her.

She looked at me and I could tell she'd decided. The determination in her eyes was unmistakable.

"I… I have to do something. I'm sorry, but it won't take long. When are you leaving?" I stared at her for a second.

That wasn't the answer I'd been expecting… not that she had actually given me an answer yet.

I shook myself outta the daze and tried to remember the answer to her question.

"Uh… in an hour?" I hadn't been entirely sure when I'd been going to leave anyway, so it was more of a question for her to decide the answer to.

"Can you meet me back here then?" I nodded, not quite sure what to say. "Thanks." Then she stepped round me, unlocked her parents' car and slid in.

Before I could say another word, the engine roared to life and she was gone, driving away from me.

"Well… that wasn't confusing in the slightest!" I sighed, exasperated, running my fingers through my messy hair.

I had an hour.

An hour to pack, to get everything ready.

An hour until I could leave this place for good and never look back.

An hour to wait for her answer.

---------------------

I was early, but only by a few minutes.

I pulled up onto her drive and realised my car was the only one there.

She wasn't back yet.

I turned the engine off and climbed out, there was no way I was gonna be able to sit still when I was waiting for something that was going to make or break me forever.

I leant against my car, twirling the keys on my finger as I quickly ran through my checklist, for the hundredth time in the hour, to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

…Other than my sanity, which seems to have almost completely disappeared, everything was accounted for.

Now I just had to wait.

I could feel the dizzying sickness coming on again, and the need to pass out on the floor and never wake up.

-------------------

She pulled onto her drive only a few minutes after me, and, incredibly, I was still conscious and in an upright position.

Once again my heart started racing, faster than it ever had before.

Because this was it.

There was nothing else for it now, no more delays.

If this was a film and I was the one watching instead of starring in it, I'd have been cringing in my seat, not wanting to watch as my character crashed and burned onscreen.

She cut the engine, opened the door and climbed out.

Then it all seemed to happen too quickly for me to register.

One second she was by her car, her eyes locked with mine and I was by my car anxiously playing with my keys as I waited, the next, she was in my arms, her lips on mine as she kissed me furiously.

It took me a second to get a grip on myself and kiss her back.

To me, it felt desperate, like a… a goodbye.

Well if it was, I was going to make the most of it!

I wrapped my arms round her and twisted so that her back was pressed against my car.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling me to her as she kissed me again and again, harder and harder.

God, I never knew a kiss could have so many different meanings! 'Cos this one certainly did and my head was spinning!

But that may have been partly because of her tongue forcing open my mouth and partly because of her scent as well, so…

I was ready to just give up, give in and just let her do whatever she wanted. I was even ready to change my mind and tell her I was staying, that she didn't have to choose just Shane because I would still be here, waiting for her whenever she wanted me.

Almost, but not quite.

I needed an answer, and I needed it now.

"Mitchie… God! Mitchie, please… I have… you have to tell me…" I tried to get it out, to make her tell me, honestly I did! But when she moved her lips to my neck all coherent thought flew right outta my head and I was gone again.

"P-please… ohh God! Mitchie…" Now I was pressed against my car, with her body pressed tightly against me, making me tingle and shiver with pleasure as her hands roamed.

"Tess, I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry. I really wish… things didn't have to happen… this way… but they do so… so I've made my choice." Her hands found the edge of my shirt and slid up my bare back, pulling me closer to her as she pressed her lips back to mine.

"Y-your… your choice? What-what do you… God, Mitchie!" She raked her nails down my back sending a shiver along the same path.

She was going to have to stop that if she wanted to hold a half decent conversation; because there was no way I was going to concentrate when she's- doing that with her tongue!

There goes my brain again.

"I'm sorry it took so long… I'm sorry I made you wait… but I had to be sure it was what I wanted to do." She suddenly pulled her lips from my neck and stared at me. I had no choice but to stare back, to get lost in the eyes I loved so much.

"And what do you want to do?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer. I wanted to keep on living the half life I'd been living so far, only looking as far ahead as the next party, knowing she might be there so I could catch a quick fuck in the bathroom to feel alive, like I was actually worth something, even if it was only for a few minutes, before she had to go back to her _boyfriend._

She was speaking… I'd tuned out! Oh shit! What'd I missed?!

"…I just can't do it anymore. I knew you were right, about everything! But I was just too scared to admit it to myself. But not anymore. I have to do this, I _want _to do this!" She was gripping my forearm hard, the determined desperation in her voice was… dare I hope?

"Mitchie… what are you saying?" I needed to hear it, hear it in her own words, the words I'd wanted her to say for so long.

"I'm saying… I'm saying I love you, Tess! And I want to be with you too."

Everything stopped then, for me at least. Time seemed to be frozen and I was glad, because I wanted to make the most of her words, just in case this all turned out to be some fucked up, wonderful dream I was having.

"Tess?" She shook me gently. "Tess, are you okay? Did you hear what I-" I didn't let her finish.

I crushed my lips to hers, taking even my own breath away.

I couldn't believe it. I actually… I couldn't… God! I've never…

"I love you too, Mitch, more than bloody anything!" We kissed for a long moment, our bodies and lips crushed together, not caring if anyone saw us, because she had picked me!

Childish, I know, but to be honest with you, I didn't give a fuck.

I have her. She's mine now and I won't ever let anyone else ever get their hands on her, 'specially Shane Gray! He's never getting her back, 'specially if I have anything to say about it, and believe me, I will!

------------------

"You got everything? House locked? Car locked and keys back on the hook?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Jeez, I didn't think my mother would be coming with us too!" I swatted at her but instead found myself attached to her lips once more.

"Enough with the sarcasm, you! I'm just making sure you've not forgotten anything, 'cos we're not coming back! At least not for a while."

She kissed me again before pulling away with a grin.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! But yes, I have everything, so can we go now?" She shut the door and pulled her seat belt across her, clicking it in place.

I turned to look over my shoulder at the mountain of things in the trunk and on the back seats.

"Alright, I guess so." She grinned and I felt myself soar.

This girl, this beautiful, amazing girl was all mine.

And she was running away with me.

Because she loved me.

God, I must be the luckiest fucker alive!

-----------

"Tess!"

"What?!"

"Tess, stop the car!"

"Mitchie, what the-"

"Just stop!"

"Alright, alright!" I slammed my foot on the brake and the car skidded noisily to a stop. "Okay, I'm stopped. So what-" But before I could get another word out, Mitchie had flung open the car door and nearly killed herself as she scrambled out. "Mitchie, wait!" Oh god, don't say she'd changed her mind!

I don't think I could handle that!

I scrambled out after her, leaving the engine running, still hopeful.

"Mitchie!" I watched as she sprinted down the road, back the way we'd come, back to her house...

I moved to follow her but before I managed to take a step, I spotted a familiar figure getting out of a silver golf that was parked in Mitchie's drive.

Caitlyn.

I watched as both girls ran to each other and met in a fierce hug somewhere in the middle.

Caitlyn was Mitchie's best friend. And she had been mine once too, so I understand how hard it was for Mitchie to leave the fiery music producer.

I had to admit, I'd miss her but I guess I hadn't really thought about her. I should have, she was a big part of Mitchie's life and I should have thought how it would affect Mitchie.

They were talking now; I couldn't hear what was being said, but Mitchie pulled Caitlyn into another hug. It looked like they were holding on for dear life...

I felt something wrench inside me… and it hurt.

I was hurting Caitlyn by taking Mitchie away, so I knew I was hurting Mitchie too.

I loved Mitchie and I'd sworn I'd never hurt her, so what did I do? I was selfish, that was a given, but... I just couldn't do this. Not to Mitchie.

She was walking back to me now, slowly, like she almost didn't want to.

I saw Caitlyn still stood in the street, her eyes on Mitchie. She looked defeated.

Suddenly her gaze flickered to me. The look she have me, I wasn't sure if it was an 'I hate you' look, an 'I'll miss you' look (I wasn't holding my breath on that one) or what... but I knew one thing.

She wanted to know I'd look after her best friend. And I would. I'd do anything for Mitchie.

So I nodded, our eyes still locked. She understood and nodded back before turning and going back to her car.

"Mitch?" She glanced up at me.

I could see the tearstains on her cheeks, and the fresh ones that fell as she wrapped her arms round me. I hugged her tight, kissing her head.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry. I never thought about... I was so busy thinking about myself, that I never even realised... so if you want to stay, I'll understand." She pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Tess, I..." She looked over her shoulder at the figure stood watching us, then back at me.

"It's okay if you want to stay, Mitch. She's your best friend and I don't want you to regret anything you do. So it's your call." She was silent for a long moment; just staring at me, a small frown on her face told me she was thinking this through very carefully.

Good. I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to.

Suddenly the frown disappeared and was replaced with her dazzling 1000 watt smile.

"As long as I'm with you, I know I won't regret a thing!" I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I leant down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Thank you. And I promise you, you won't have to worry about a thing!"

"I know." She kissed me this time, grinning before she let go of me and walked round the car to her side.

With a last wave and a smile to Caitlyn she got in and slammed the door shut.

I stood there grinning to myself for a moment, before she leaned across and yelled at me.

"Come on! What you waiting for?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I took a deep breath and slipped into the driver's seat again, only pausing to send a wave Caitlyn's way, which she returned.

"So..."

"So... what?"

"You do know how to drive, right Tess?" I shook my head at her and pulled her to me for a kiss.

"I was going to say so what about Caitlyn?"

"Oh." She pulled away.

"Mitch?" Desperation coloured my voice.

"It's alright. She understood and I gave her my new number so I'll still be able to talk to her every day!"

"Well... good." I smiled back at her, the worry gone. "So now that that's okay, what do you say we leave for California? If we drive all night we can make it by the morning!"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care if we went to the North Pole!" I grinned, setting off again.

"It'd be awfully cold there!"

"Yeah, but that's why I have you to keep me warm!" She flirted, making me laugh.

"True, true."

--------------------

**Author Note: And there you have it =) I know it wasn't anywhere near as hot as the first one, but pleh, this one was more about telling the story, that one was just mainly for the hotness XD  
So let me know what you think, okay? Hopefully i'll have another long Camp Rock story coming your way soon!! It'll be the first one that i've actually planned to write and know exactly what's gonna happen all the way through!! Which is very weird for me XD anywho, later guys =)**


End file.
